


Cinnamon and Honey

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel indulges in a guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nathaniel Howe week on tumblr, based on a prompt from returnofryry (aka The RyRy):
> 
>  
> 
> _What does Nathaniel indulge in from time to time that he thinks no one knows about? What's his secret weakness (besides Anders?)_
> 
> * * *

It was something he rarely indulged in, and only in the middle of the night, when everyone else was asleep. It wasn't that he was ashamed, simply that Nathaniel was usually very strict about keeping himself fit—and that included the things he ate. He had no interest in being teased about indulging in something so clearly bad for his body.

It was an addiction that led back to his childhood, to the days when he was very young and his nurse would give him a little treat on occasion. A secret between the two of them, saved for times when Nathaniel had accomplished something, or when he just needed a little comfort.

Even now, as an adult, there were times when he craved that sweet delicacy. Just the thought of its taste would make his mouth water. Even the most disciplined person sometimes had to give into weakness.

On those nights where he gave into temptation he would creep silently down through the Keep to the kitchens. His rogue skills at stealth were useful in so many situations, not just in battle, and he had yet to encounter anyone on his nighttime excursions.

He would slip into the kitchen and lock the door behind him—just to be safe. He didn't want anyone to walk in on him like this.

The risk of getting caught was always worth it. He would slowly cut into the freshly-baked bread, careful not to smush it. Then came the slathering of honey onto one of the slices, topped with a generous amount of cinnamon (an imported delicacy, rarely used in cooking). That first bite would melt in his mouth, and he would have to stifle a small moan of appreciation at the delicious taste.

He would all but inhale the treat, consuming it in mere seconds, and always there was the gripping temptation to have just one more slice. Sometimes he would be able to resist, but more often one more slice of bread would be cut.

Afterwards he would clean up the kitchen, hiding the traces of his deed. The honey would be wiped from his lips and the spilled cinnamon wiped from his shirt before he made the quiet trip back to his bedroom, encountering no one but Ser Pounce-a-lot. He swore that cat was too clever by half, but at least it couldn't tell anyone Nathaniel's secret.

oOoOo

Anders always joked about how Nathaniel's kisses tasted like cinnamon.


End file.
